<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carla? by Luowl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026892">Carla?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luowl/pseuds/Luowl'>Luowl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, High School, Idiots in Love, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Skating, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just hinted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luowl/pseuds/Luowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I win," Kojiro started, sounding more like he had no idea what to ask, but a sudden sparkle, that Kaoru immediately noticed, lit up in his red eyes "I can rename your skate".</p><p>The real story of why Cherry's skate name is Carla.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carla?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this really fast in the morning, it's a little rushed, but I had to condivide this headcanon!<br/>Because the first half of the fan fiction is set in their high school time, I used their actual names.<br/>Remember that Cherry is Kaoru, Joe is Kojiro and Adam is Ainosuke.<br/>Good reading,&lt;3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Just solve it with a competition" Ainosuke said in a thin voice but loud enough to force both his friends to stop fighting. It was a legit half an hour that Kaoru and Kojiro were fighting about something neither of them could remember.</p><p>The two seventeen years old turned their gaze on the blue haired, feeling observed, Ainosuke just shrugged and added, "Decide who is right with a skating competition".</p><p>"Let's add something else, like a bet" Kojiro asked the pink haired one with an arrogant look, the other answered with a raised eyebrow. But not even a second later Kaoru wore a new amused expression and smiled pompously.</p><p> "If I win you'll rename that new dish you told the teacher like I decide" looking proud of himself, Kaoru proposed. Kojiro made a strangled horrible sound at that, and both Kaoru and Ainosuke giggled a little at the absurd reaction.</p><p>"Just promise you won't choose something too embarrassing" the one who would  be later known better as Joe, begged on his knees, Kaoru just grinned and answered with a simple "I won't promise you anything, you just have to win".</p><p>The green haired guy fell completely on the ground continuing a harrowing lament, "What do you bet?" asked Ainosuke with his usual simple voice, his hood on didn't even let more of his intention be read.</p><p>"If I win," Kojiro started, sounding more like he had no idea what to ask, but a sudden sparkle, that Kaoru immediately noticed, lit up in his red eyes "I can rename your skate".</p><p>A silence fell between the trio, not that Ainosuke was really listening or paying attention, but on the other side the future Cherry totally froze on his place.</p><p>"You have a name for your skate...?" Kaoru asked silently, genuinely asking, Kojiro blushed a little but continued imperturbable "No, but you will".</p><p>Licking a little his piercing, Kaoru smiled and held out his hand to accept the bet. </p><p>"What can we do?" asked Kojiro while shaking hands with the other challenger, the two were looking around them. The trio was under a bridge, there weren't a lot of things or places for particular tricks. </p><p>"Who can reach higher just jumping against a wall, there are also some bins that can be used as a ramp" Ainosuke moved for the first time since they were under there, just to move and indicate exactly what he thought. Both the boys agreed mentally that he was a genius, it was a great idea for their little competition.</p><p>In the same time Kaoru reached in his bag for some acrylics, "we could paint our fingers with this, so we are sure who touched higher", Ainosuke nodded silently and returned to his little corner while the other two prepared. </p><p>When both Kaoru and Kojiro's fingers were well dirty with paint, respectively of pink and green, the pink haired one proposed to jump first.</p><p>There was actually some thought in that, the improvised ramp didn't look so stable, if it bent or fell to pieces the second one couldn't sure use it better than the other. And even if Kojiro wasn't much higher or bigger than himself, he was still of a considerable weight compared to Kaoru. </p><p>Of course Kaoru's jump was perfect, the pink paint streak made by his fingers was clear and pretty high. Kojiro whistled loudly and the other stuck his tongue out playfully.</p><p>The bins were effectively ruined, a little bent over and generally collapsed. But that only let a crazy idea growing inside Kojiro's mind, he could break them completely without problems. And, either Ainosuke nor Kaoru precised he had to use only his skate.</p><p>Kojiro thought in that instant to take advantage of his physical force and push himself higher enough to surpass Kaoru. What would have been in the future the base of one of his peculiar tricks.</p><p>"I... can't believe it" Kaoru whispered to himself, his eyes fixated on the green paint a centimeter above his, in his mind there was still Kojiro's body flying. In the meantime the said one's skate was broken under his body, Kojiro fell right into it. But his red eyes were wide open and sparkling, he actually was able to win against the other with a bent ramp!</p><p>Ainosuke was smiling, but no one noticed him, the blue haired boy was sure Kojiro would have won, in the exact moment he had an idea even with a less successful condition of his rival, the boy had already won. Still Ainosuke kept silent, not feeling to intrude the beautiful tension between them.</p><p>"Carla" Kojiro said at some point, "What?" Kaoru held out his hand and helped his friend to get up. "You have to call it Carla", Kojiro repeated himself looking the other deep in the eyes. </p><p>Kojiro felt like Kaoru left him behind, like he was the third one, like Ainosuke was more important, the center of the trio. He didn't get why, but he wanted Kaoru to remember him more. A simple little selfish feeling.</p><p>"In what occasion a skate has a name?" his metallic piercing was being tortured by his tongue between the confused jokingly words, "I don't know, but if there is, it's Carla", Kojiro smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you actually got a skate-AI" Joe told him the first time he brought the new skate at his home, full of boxes since he was moving to another place, near a restaurant his chief was running but now passed his management to him.</p><p>Cherry was smiling so proudly of himself, seeing his new and perfect skateboard in the hands of his long-lasting rival, and lover, was somehow amusing.</p><p>"Let me show you what it can do" Joe left the device on the ground, he found the other, so over fixated on something extremely cute, "Carl-" Cherry began, then stopped immediately.</p><p>"Carla?" Joe asked, the other was red from the tip of his nose to the nail of his toe. The taller one got up from his bed and hugged him, Cherry started mumbling some kind of insults between his pecs.</p><p>Kojiro started laughing, Kaoru just drowned more in his chest.</p><p>"The fact you actually did it makes me so happy" he whispered softly in his pink hair, Kaoru raises a little his head to look at him in the eyes, "I just had no idea what name to put, who names a skate?" answered pouty.</p><p>Cherry stood on tiptoe and reached his lips, the two shared a mush and chaste kiss.</p><p>"So what can Carla do?" Joe asked him, so softly the other could barely hear him, "Also recording audios", answered Cherry reaching his arms around Joe's neck.</p><p>"Oh really?"Joe asked playfully, Cherry raised an eyebrow, hinting nothing and everything, the other answered once again just pushing him on the bed giggling a little.</p><p>"Always so aggressive"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>